


Carelessness

by Wldwmn



Series: Fortunes of War [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Newt whump, Tina to the rescue, except Newt ends up needing to save the bad guy?, high running emotions, married, tw: described physical injuries, why because Tina is so done that’s why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wldwmn/pseuds/Wldwmn
Summary: Carelessness is not a capital crime, but it can have consequences. Future fic, married Newt & Tina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been trying(!) to write a reunion fic to go along with my "Failing to Starve" set, but this odd little idea came into my head and wouldn't leave until I set it down first.

Part of this, Newt reflected, really was his fault. He considered this even as each successive shock of pain went through him.

 

He’d been careless, and no one could afford to be these days. There was another Muggle war on the horizon, and that was bad enough. But Grindelwald’s War was in full vigor right _now_ , and both he and Tina were known vocal opponents of the dark wizard.

 

As an auror, Tina had been very careful to make sure Newt reviewed and practiced defensive spells. Dueling spells. Spells of protection and revealing hidden dangers. And he knew them all, he truly did. He just hadn’t done them all this one time.

 

And that was all it took.

 

Caught by surprise, the intruder had disarmed him without much difficulty. Newt’s left eye was now sore and swollen shut, but he could still see with his right. The pain in his left shoulder and his left hand’s unresponsiveness made it clear to him that the arm was out-of-socket. He didn’t recognize his attacker, though the symbol the man wore easily identified him as one of Grindelwald’s followers.

 

Newt was aware on some level that he was making a lot of noise, shouting in pain with each curse his frame absorbed. But it was a distanced awareness, like knowing that the sun had long since set and that they were almost out of milk. Perhaps on some level he should be embarrassed about the yelling? But his acute senses were all taken up with agony.

 

At that moment the door burst in with a flare of white light. “ _Expelliarmus!_ ” came a very familiar shout. The attacker’s wand fairly jumped into Tina’s outstretched hand. “ _Incarcerous_ ,” was next, and a stout rope shot forth from her wand. It quickly wound around the intruder’s body, and he dropped to the floor. A second, smaller, finer rope materialized as well. It twined itself around the fallen man’s neck, and slowly. Began. To. Squeeze.

 

Tina spared no second look at the attacker, but went directly to Newt. “Can you get up?” she asked, her voice full of concern but not shaking, not even a little.

 

“I think so?” Newt answered. “I may need to lean on you a bit.”

 

“That’s fine,” she said, and worked one hand under his right side before lifting and turning him to lean on her. She then shifted him so he was more or less sitting upright. With a strong push against the floor, Tina hoisted Newt up and moved him over to their sofa. Her balance faltered then, and they both sat down rather hard.

 

Well versed in the “first-aid” variety of healing magic, Newt heard Tina softly murmuring a spell as her wand brushed the edge of his left eye socket. The swelling immediately receded, and Newt could see with both eyes once again. He glanced over at the man who’d surprised him in their London flat, and noticed he was turning a rather distinct shade of purple.

 

“Tina,” he began, but he broke off in a surprised pained yelp as Tina put his left arm back in its socket with another muttered spell and wand wave. Tina inhaled sharply as the fingers of Newt’s right hand dug into her thigh. She’d probably have some bruises from that, but right now she didn’t care. She welcomed any added proof that she hadn’t been too late, that she’d made it in time for Newt to still be alive.

 

Still gasping a bit from pain, Newt tried again. “Tina, the m-man on the f-floor. He doesn’t seem to be breathing very well.”

 

“No doubt he isn’t,” Tina said flatly. “You’re put together for now, my love, but I’d like you to see a proper healer as soon as possible,” she continued, seeming to completely ignore their strangling uninvited guest.

 

Newt watched her face carefully. “Tina, there’s another rope around his throat. I think he might not be able to breathe very much at all.”

 

“Probably not,” she answered, and the look in her eyes and steel in her tone began to worry Newt.

 

“Tina, don’t kill him,” he said.

 

“Why not?” she asked. The question was softly spoken, but the harmonic of her fury was there so that he could hear it, even if the man on the floor couldn’t. “He was going to kill you.”

 

Newt sighed. “I was careless, dear. I didn’t do the revelio before I came in the flat, like you told me I always must. I let my guard down. I _made_ myself vulnerable-“

 

“Don’t you make excuses for him, Newt,” she interrupted. “Carelessness is not a capital crime. Being vulnerable doesn’t give him the right to hurt you,” she said fiercely. “ **No one** has the right to hurt you.”

 

“Tina, please stop this-“

 

She refused to let him finish once again. “No. I’ve had enough. We can’t go on forever living like this! We’ve been on high alert for almost a year now, you and I, and especially with…” she trailed off, and wouldn’t say another word. Newt was also silent, but glanced at her still-flat belly. Their unborn child was currently a secret to most, but that couldn’t go on forever, either.

 

“Tina,” he said again. Usually he was the soft touch in their marriage, knowing that when it came to most things all he need do is gently ask for something and she’d agree. Within reason, of course. But lately there had been situations where they’d argued and he’d had to be firmer with his requests than he’d ever been in his life. And she listened, by all that was marvelous. So he did it now. “Tina, please stop. I’m asking you to stop.”

 

Tina’s mouth was set in a hard, flat line, but at last she gave Newt an almost imperceptible nod. A flick of her wand sent the thin neck cord unwinding, and a loud gasping breath confirmed that the attacker was still with them. She walked over to him and knelt down to stare in his eyes, making sure he could see there was no fear in hers. “I hope you understand that my husband just saved your life, however little there is left of it. Grindelwald has no use for _failures_ ,” she told him.

 

Then she stood, and pressed the tip of her wand to her auror badge. Immediately four of her fellow aurors Apparated into the room, wands at the ready. She nodded to them, and then gestured to the captive. “Get him out of our home,” she said, and they did.

 

“A healer,” Tina said with a heavy sigh, turning back to Newt. “That’s what you need.” She began to move into the other room to gather things they might need for the trip to St. Mungos, but stopped short when he grasped her hand.

 

“Just… just sit with me here for a moment first,” he said, and curled into her arms as soon as she complied. “If I want to be healed, you’re better than any magic,” he whispered into her hair.

 

Only then did she start to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where this all came from, except that I definitely have the headcanon that Newt is more a "go along to get along" partner, and Tina is often "in charge". But in cases where there's something very serious going on and Newt doesn't agree with Tina, he will absolutely stand his ground.


End file.
